Snape et sa conscience
by vgta21
Summary: Rogue corrige ses copies pour le plus grand malheur de ses élèves...ou pas. Premier OS court.


Bon, et bien ceci est ma première fic… Un petit délire qui m'est venu il y bien longtemps mais que je n'ai pris la peine de publier que maintenant u_u

J'ai lu il y a peu des fics vraiment excellentes avec le même principe (soit un Sevy quelque peu dispersé du cuir chevelu^^), donc j'espère ne pas être trop OOC ni copier.

Enjoy !

**Sevy et sa conscience**

Malfoy… Trois rouleaux sur la pierre de lune. Hey ! J'en avais demandé quatre ! Hum pas grave, c'est bien écrit alors…aller B+ pour mon Dray préféré !

Argh…Miss Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-alors-fermez-vos-gueules-je-cause Granger *soupir* 'suis obligé de lui mettre A à celle-là *grogne* un A-, elle va pleurer nyark nyark nyark

Goyle, Gregory…il a un nom de chanteur moldu celui-là… Pff, pathétique, on dirait qu'il a pompé des passages sur Draco.

…

..

.

IL A POMPE DES PASSAGES A DRACO ! IL A OSE COPIER MON FILLEUL PREFERE !

_*c'est aussi le seul…_

- PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS C'EST QUAND MÊME MON PREFERE ! Tiens, F- pour la peine. Mwahahahaha…ma vengeance sera terrible…

_* …_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Et qui es-tu au fait ?

_* …_

- Pas grave, j'ai encore quelques Gryffondors à humilier…

_* Ainsi, tu acceptes sans broncher une schizophrénie latente rien que pour tes copies ?_

- mfufu. Ah…Potter ! Potty Potty Potty Pottyyyyyyy ! Voyons...F ou T ?

_* Et si tu **lisais** sa copie ?_

- Quoi ? Pas besoin ! Alors…« du pathétique à l'inénarrable. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir acquis les bases de la première année ? Faites attention, vos lavages de cerveau successifs pourraient bien avoir endommagé définitivement votre céphale déjà fort lésé. » Hin hin hin.

_* Discrimination !_

- Mais non, c'est Potty…

_* Mais justement !_

- Justement, pourquoi Mister collez-moi-aux-basques-j-ai-l-air-triste-et-je-suis-un-héros Potter aurait-il le droit à plus de sympathie de ma part ? Déjà que je ne peux déjà plus le martyriser avec mes cours particuliers…

_* Ceux où tu étais censé entraîner son esprit ?_

- Mais **c'est** de l'entraînement !

_* bien sûr…_

- ferme-là qui es-tu ?

_* roooh ne t'énerves pas mon ptit Sevy…Je suis ta conscience…_

- alors va te faire conscience ! Depuis quand je ne peux plus embêter mon petit idiot en toute impunité ?

_* Peut-être depuis qu'un certain serial killer de fizzwizzbizz t'as rappelé que Potter is not James. Think is Lily (a few) and…_

- Oh. My. God. The nightmare.

_* So, retourne en VF Sevy. Dis-moi en quoi c'est un bad trip._

- *dépression totale* If Lily = Potty, I want to diiiiiiiiie...

_* J'ai dit VF Sevy, VF...mais pense à ses yeux verts_

- N'entache pas les délicieux souvenirs que j'ai d'elle avec ce lamentable copier/coller veux-tu…

_*chantonne à tue-tête* Lé-vi-cor-pus…_

- Ferme la !

_* Lévicorpus ! LislacopiedePotty ! Lévicorpus !_

- Ok ok je lis ! *commence à lire*

...

..

.

…A copié sur Granger…Le Rouquin n°6 aussi, j'en suis sûr…

_* Les devoirs en groupe, tu connais_

- Ouais, mais dans le cas de mon Dray, ce n'est qu'une liste d'amibes suivantes qu'il autorise à reprendre sur sa copie.

_*A des fins peu scrupuleuses._

- Certes.

_*Et le fait que « ton » Dray laisse faire… ?_

- N'est que la preuve de son intelligence.

_* débile, mais car tu es en mode bad, tu vas longuement développer ta théorie…_

- Simplissime, si Dray les laisse faire aujourd'hui, chaque ligne, chaque paragraphe, chaque service rendu ne seront qu'une des dettes des polypes…

_* saupoudrée de quelques commentaires…_

- …qu'ils devront rembourser intégralement avec intérêts et agio à mon prince blondissant des ténèbres. Bien pensé, mon grand

_* le tout agrémenté du rire de sadique de circonstance._

- « Comment avoir une armée à sa botte » Hin hin hin…

_* Le ¼ heure récré est terminé les enfants, remettez vous au travail bien sagement._

- Potty…

_*Après ! _

- Maieuh…

_* Attaque torture mentale en chargement…_

**1 heure plus tard**

- Arf, terminé ! Et maintenant …Pottyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! A nous deux, tu vas souffrir ! Mwahahahaha !

_* Fais gaffe, Sev'_

Un discret mais parfaitement audible toc se fit entendre. La porte poussée avec peur par tant d'élèves s'ouvrit discrètement sur un homme supportant l'hydromel, les chocogrenouilles et certains élèves mieux que la moyenne des enseignants de Poudlard.

- Quel était ce bruit Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Quel bruit ?

- J'ai cru entendre une petite sourie rieuse et un serpent avec trois nœuds à la queue chanter des cantiques de Noël sur des airs de Beedle.

- ah.

- Mais ce sont des copies que vous corrigez là, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet et en arrachant la copie du Survivant des mains de Snape. Hum… Tiens donc, Harry…belle formulation…une petite erreur ici…tiens, cette phrase me rappelle une histoire avec une amie à moi, qui ressemblait plus à un canari…ou à un flan au caramel au choix et mon arrière beau-frère du second degré. Cela sonnait comme une équation moldue… Bonne copie, mon cher Severus, notre petit protégé fait des progrès dans votre matière.

Il prit un stylo des mains d'un Serpentard atterré (« notre ? Protégé ? ») et marqua sans regarder une seconde la feuille un B+.

- Ah ! Mes fizzwizzbizz ! Mon cher je vous laisse, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai laissé macérer quelques gâteries trois mois durant sans y avoir goûté une seule fois !

- …

- au revoir, lança-t-il tout guilleret avant de refermer la porte.

Le prof de potion reporta son attention sur la copie victime de son étrange directeur et…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! … Et toi ne dis rien ou je te…

_* Fou rire intergalactique de conscience dans sa bulle protégé par la Force de l'auteure (mwahaha^^)*_

**Quelques minutes de fou rire et de désespoir plus tard.**

- Je veux mourir.

_* Efface si ça te chagrines tant…_

- Si je pouvais… La plume que j'utilise est indélébile pour que mes bons à riens d'élèves ne modifient pas leurs notes…même Granger…

_*mais pourquoi Granger voudrait-elle…_

- Toujours se méfier des Gryffis.

_* Donc tu ne peux enlever ce B à Potter ?_

- …

_* Allez…_

- oui

Et le fou rire recommença.

…

Le lendemain, un certain chimiste rend certaines copies à certains élèves…

- Je veux mourir, se lamente une Hermione.

- Encore un A-, si j'avais des notes comme ça moi…remarqua Ron, blasé. Et toi 'Ry ?

- C'est…bizarre.

- Dis toujours, fit Hermione en rangeant lentement ses affaires.

- Ben…B+.

_*Crise cardiaque et regards transportés vers une chose noire déprimée assise au bureau*_

- Par contre, les appréciations : « pathétique », « céphale lésé ». Non, là je comprend pas.

A la sortie du cours, alors que des loques estudiantines se traînent vers la très new age prof de divination, Harry croisa Dumbledore dans les couloirs, qui lui adressa un large sourire.

FIN.


End file.
